


It Feels Good To Scare People Off (For Someone You Care)

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Drunk Bellamy, F/M, Worried Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We always read about Bellamy scaring Clarke's ex-boyfriend after she find out he was cheating on his girlfriend with her. </p>
<p>This time the roles are  inverted. Bellamy is heartbroken and Clarke is there to help him. She is willing to scare his ex-girlfriend off if she has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Good To Scare People Off (For Someone You Care)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that came to my mind and I liked it because is something different. I have read so many fanfics where Bellamy scares Clarke's ex-boyfriend... I wanted one where Clarke scares Bellamy's ex-girlfriend and I wrote it! Hope you like it too!

 

Clarke wakes up on her phone ringing. She slowly opens her eyes and turns to look at her clock.

 

 

 

“Who is calling me at 3 am?” she asks herself. She should be angry at whoever was calling her in the middle of the night but worry is all she feels right now.

 

 

 

Quickly she storms out of her sheets, letting them fall on the floor in the process and runs for her phone on her desk. It takes her a second to read the name on the screen due to the darkness of her room and the brightness of the screen.

 

 

 

“Fuck.” she curses quietly and answers the call, “Bellamy? Is everything okay?” she asks immediately.

 

 

 

She can hear him breath for a some moments before he talks. “Clarke?” his voice is deep and broken.

 

 

 

“Yes, Bellamy. Are you okay? Why are you calling in the middle of the night?” Clarke chokes, pressing her phone hard against her ear not to miss a sound from the other side of the line.

 

“I’m fine.” he only says but Clarke knows he is more than fine right now. He just have to take out of him.

 

 

 

“Okay. Good.” her whole body relaxes a little bit but still, he called her in the middle of the night… Something _is_ wrong. “Is Octavia okay?” Of course his sister is her next thought.

 

 

 

He waits for a moment, a moment that kills Clarke inside out and it’s enough for the worst case scenario come in her mind but “She is okay.” he finally says and Clarke let put a breath she was holding since she saw him name on her screen.

 

 

 

“Okay.” she says and closes her eyes, “What happened, Bellamy? You are definitely not fine.” she knows him well to know when he is alright and when he is not. His unsteady voice is helping too.

 

 

 

She hears him just breathe for a minute, giving him the time he needs. “She used me.” is all he says and his voice crack in the end.

 

 

 

Clarke is confused, she doesn’t know what he is talking about. “Who? Who used you Bellamy?” worry building slowly inside her.

 

 

 

“Echo.” he says only her name and it’s enough for Clarke to understand what he is talking about. “She- she-” he struggles to find the words and never finishes his thought.

 

 

 

“Where are you?” Clarke asks next, walking to her wardrobe to take out the everyday clothes she wears in her house.

 

 

 

“I-” he stops, “I don’t know. This is why I called you.” he explains. Clarke is almost ready and changes her planes to go to her computer.

 

 

 

“Okay. Do you see any signs around? A street name or something?” she opens Google maps and waits for him to answer.

 

 

 

It takes Bellamy a minute or two to find something like Clarke asked, “Ark Street.” he finally answers and Clarke’s finger take fire while typing the name. “I see a cafe named Grondrs” adds, “No, it’s Grurd- Groud- Grounders.”

 

 

 

Clarke’s hear breaks hearing him like that. He is a good guy, he deserves to be happy, not like this.

 

 

 

“Bellamy, are you drunk?” well, he must be because Ark street is twenty minutes with the car and Bellamy’s car broke down some days ago. He walked there.

 

 

 

“I might be.” he chokes a laugh, “Clarke, are you coming? I’m freezing out here and I don’t know where I am. Where I am, again?”

 

 

 

Clarke wants to laugh because he is so adorable when he is drunk and his voice changes and are things she loves about Bellamy. But he is adorable when he is with his friend not alone and after a break up. Clarke doesn’t know what he is capable to do in this case.

 

 

 

“Yes I’m coming.” she says and takes a photo of the map that leads to him. Holding her phone on her ear by her shoulder she storms out of her room, “Bellamy, I want you to stay where you are now. Sit down and I’ll be there is ten.” she lies but it’s okay. He doesn’t have a good sense of time when he is drunk. It’s better to tell him ten than twenty. He won’t even realize the difference.

 

 

 

“Okay. I love you Clarke.” he answers a moment later and ends the call.

 

 

 

Clarke is there in fifteen minutes. In some point she couldn’t hold herself and drove above the limit. ‘The road is empty and Bellamy all alone, drunk and cold.’ is the excuse she said to herself. It’s actually what she was planning to say if the police stopped her. But thankfully that never happened.

 

 

 

She slows down, snapping her hand from side to side to find the cafe Bellamy was talking. Only she found it, she parks her car quickly in front of it and steps out. The called hit her immediately and the only thing she could think about is Bellamy. She zips her jacket and buries her hand inside the pockets. It’s the first days of winter and even though she was complaining for the last week why it didn't snow yet, now she is glad that everything isn’t covered in white.

 

 

 

“Bellamy?” she calls him because she didn’t find him yet. “Are you here?”

 

 

 

It’s a minute later that sees his curly hair popping out behind a car and then turn to face her. “Clarke?” his voice something above a whisper.

 

 

 

Clarke runs to him and sees his eyes red. _He was crying,_ she is surprised because she only saw him cry for one woman, his mother when she died and never again since that day. She takes a minute to scan him for any injury or something but she finds nothing.

 

 

 

He is sitting down on the pavement, because _of course he was too drunk to take my words that serious_ , and leans his back on the parked car. He is wearing only a white t-shirt and jeans and has an empty battle of vodka in one hand.

 

 

 

_I’m freezing,_ she remembers his words and _of course you are! You barely wear any clothes Bellamy!_ her mind screams but she keeps it only for her. She kneels down next to him and takes off her jacket. Or course it’s too small for him so she pushes him forward and throws her jacket on his back. Clarke rocks her hands up and down on his arms, trying to warm him up when she accidently touches his neck and _hell, he is so cold!_

 

 

 

Bellamy’s “Thanks Clarke” brings her back from her thought and turns to meet his eyes.

 

 

 

She gives him a smile and stands up, pulling Bellamy with her. He loses his balance and falls down again, taking Clarke with him. His blonde best friend is now on top of him and he is lying on his side and everything is so funny in his head so he does what it feels right. He laughs.

 

 

 

Clarke has to place her palm on his mouth to quite him, not wanting any people to wake up. She feels him smiling against her now cold skin of her palm and smiles too. But suddenly his eyes harden and he furiously but still gently pushes her hand away.

 

 

 

Clarke had seen him drunk hundreds of times but this is different. His emotions change so quickly that it looks like he is has a fight going on inside his head, maybe his heart too.

 

 

 

Clarke helps him up again, taking most of his weight on her shoulder and tages her own hand around his back, above her jacket. “Okay, lets et you home now.” she whispers and starts walking them to her car.

 

 

 

Once he is sitting on the passenger seat, Bellamy leans back and closes his eyes. Clarke sits to the driver's seat a moment later and before she starts driving she opens the hot air to warm both of them. She glances on Bellamy and smiles. He buried himself farther into the seat and brought her jacket to cover his front, stroking his nose on the hum of it and sniffs Clarke’s aroma, welcoming the familiar smell. She caught him smile before he opens his eyes again, looking directly in her. Bellamy mouths her a ‘Thank you’ and now _she_ is the one smiling.

 

 

 

They are back at her house half an hour later. She was going slowly and carefully. The truth is she couldn’t have enough of Bellamy sleeping next to her. He closed his eyes again once they started and the car was warm enough. His head had fallen to the side and every time the car hit a rock or apuddle his head was hitting the window glass. Clarke couldn’t do anything else bug to choke her laugh every time.

 

 

 

Once the car is parked, Clarke undoes her seat belt and turns to Bellamy. He is still sleeping, snoring lightly that makes Clarke smile for the hundredth time tonight. She leans forward and taps his shoulder two times. Bellamy hums something and turns his head to the other side.

 

 

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke whispers and shakes him slightly but he doesn’t wake up. “Bell, wake up.” she shakes him again and this time she wakes him.

 

 

 

Bellamy opens his eyes slowly and turns to the side Clarke is. She is smiling and he can’t keep himself from smiling too.

 

 

 

“Come on. I can’t carry you to the fourth floor.” she jokes, “Wake up for just two minutes and then you can sleep again.”

 

 

 

Bellamy thinks about it for a moment and then nods. Clarke steps out of the car, half running half walking to Bellamy’s side to help him out to.

 

 

 

It took them four or five minutes because _of course the elevator is broken. Lucky me!_ Thankfully Bellamy didn’t make any noises or sing on their way up. He is just holding on Clarke’s shoulder to keep himself steady and step by step walked to the fourth floor. Only when Bellamy sees Clarke’s door he shouts a loud “FINALLY!” and keep walking. Clarke hopes he didn’t wake up anyone else.

 

 

 

When she opens the door, Bellamy flies in her apartment and goes straight for her couch whispering in repeat “I’m tired. I’m tired…”

 

 

 

Clarke doesn’t have time to place her keys down, she storms behind Bellamy trying to caught him before he falls on the couch, “Nonono!” he stops him just before he let himself collapse of the couch. Clarke managed to grab only his hand before the lyies down and now she is staring at him from above with his one hand raised by her. “Up.” she commands and shakes his hands twice, “Up up!” she repeats. “You’re not sleeping here. You sleep on my bed.”

 

 

 

“Clarke, I’m sorry to break it to you but I don’t want to have sex with you.” Bellamy murmurs with eyes closed.

 

 

 

“Good. Neither do I.” she says, exhausting taking over her. _He is such a baby when he is drunk that I hate him for being my friend,_ she things and skates his hand again.

 

 

 

Bellamy tires to turn his back to Clarke and let himself sleep but she has his hand that is closer on the couch’s back and she flips him around again. “Then why?” drunk Bellamy asks angry, almost falling out of the couch.

 

 

 

“Because my room is next to the bathroom, you idiot.” she explains, feeling her patience slowly disappear.

 

 

 

Bellamy groans and then murmurs something Clarke can’t make out and finally open his eyes, “Okay.” he agrees and slowly -very very slowly- he stands up.

 

 

 

It doesn’t take them long to get to her bedroom. Bellamy fall to her bed face down, with his legs hanging in the edge of the matters. Clarke takes his shoes off and grab his legs, throwing then on bed too. She wants to tell him to get under the blanket but Bellamy is already sleeping. Luckily she has double bed so she cover him with the other half on the blanket.

 

 

 

Once she is satisfied with her work to keep Bellamy warm, it’s time for to get ready for bed. She just stepped in her pajamas when hears him clenching his teeth together. Clarke turns to him and sees his whole body shiver under the blanket at covers him. He kneels next to the bed and kisses his forehead, feeling the heat of him body.

 

 

 

“Shit.” she breathes and stands up, “You got cold.” and go to her wardrobe again, taking out a seconds and thicker blanket to cover Bellamy.

 

 

 

He is sleeping on the right side of the bed and Clarke doesn’t like it. She gently turns him to his back in the middle of the big bed. Bellamy licks his lips and opens his eyes. “I’m so cold.” he whispers just enough for Clarke to hear it.

 

 

 

“I know. You have fever.” Clarke whispers and sits next to him on the edge of her bed. She brings the second blanket over him and caught Bellamy’s smile to the extra layer that keeps him warm. She rocks one hand on his arm, warning him extra for a moment and then stands up again.

 

 

 

“Where are you going?” he says and Clarke turns to look at him. His eyes are open and his shoulder tight. He is clearly still cold over though he has two layers of blankets over him.

 

 

 

“To make you a hot tea. It’s going to help you with both alcohol and cold.” she explains and smiles at him.

 

 

 

Bellamy smiles back, “Okay.”

 

 

 

“Good. You get some sleep while I’m in the kitchen.” it’s an order, they both know it, “Are you hungry. Do you want to make you something to eat?”

 

 

 

He things about it for a moment and then nods, “If it was morning and I had left you sleep I would ask for your special omelet but since nothing like that happened, can I ask for a toast and chips?” he eyes light up at the word chips.

 

 

 

Bellamy is going to gym almost every day, trying to keep his body in good form and Clarke can’t understand why he eats so much junk food. He is like: _Oh, I have to work out every day to keep this body sexy!_ and after the gym they go eat a pizza or eat candies while watching a movie at the cinema. But his favorite is to have a bowl of chips and pop corns on his lap, all for him and watch his favourite show, curled on the corner of Clarke’s comfortable couch.

 

 

 

“As you wish.” Clarke gives him another smile and goes to the kitchen. She finds her jacket on the floor in the middle of the living room, where probably fell from Bellamy’s shoulder. She picks it up, throwing it to the sofa next to her and walks towards the kitchen again.

 

 

 

She turns and looks at the wall watch she has above the door. _4.36_ the arrows tell. If she wasn’t that tired she would have make him the omelet she knows he is dying to eat every morning after he sleeps over but not tonight. Clarke is too tired to make _a tea and an omelet._

 

 

 

It doesn’t take long to prepare everything, only fifteen minutes. She places them on a serving tray and goes back to Bellamy.

 

 

 

Clarke steps inside her room and find Bellamy curled to a ball. He stopped shivering but he is still cold. Placing the serving tray on her night stand next to the bed, she sits next to Bellamy and bends to kiss his forehead again. _He is still hot,_ she thinks and lifts herself up again. She places a hand on his shoulder and shakes him away.

 

 

 

“Bell. Wake up. I brought food.” she whispers but Bellamy doesn’t move, he only whispers something under the blanket that Clarke can’t make out. “Bell, I brought chips, wake up.”

 

 

 

Again at the word _chips_ Bellamy’s eyes snap open and look at her. She laughs at his confused face but instead he glares at her. “Come on. Stand up. I don’t want tea and chips everywhere in my bed.” she jokes and help him lean against the bed head.

 

 

 

Clarke gives his the food as soon as he is settled. He starts eating -from the chips of course- and once in a while he takes a slip of his hot tea. They stay in silence for a long time, the only sound is the crunching sound of Bellamy eating the chips.

 

 

 

“So? Are you going to tell me what happened?” Clarke asks, sitting next to him. Bellamy let his toast down on the plate and turns to her.

 

 

 

“I guess I own you an explanation. After everything you done in the middle of the night for me.” he says and takes a deep breath.

 

 

 

But before he could say anything, Clarke speaks again, “You don’t owe me anything Bellamy. You’ve down it for me a thousand times before. It will just make you feel better.”

 

 

 

He smiles and nods, “Well, long story short, Echo was cheating on her husband with me.”

 

 

 

“For three months now?” Clarke says surprised and Bellamy nods.

 

 

 

“Remember when I told you- the day I surprised her on her apartment- that she had everywhere pictures of a man?” he continues and Clarke nods.

 

 

 

“Yeah. She told he is her brother-”

 

 

 

“Who lives and works in German. The last two years.” he finished for her and turn to look down. “Well, the story is true, he is just her husband and not her brother.”

 

 

 

“And you found out…”

 

 

 

“Today, we were hanging at hers, waiting for the commercials to end when he walked inside and ran to her and kissed her.” he explains. “I was in the kitchen. He didn’t see me but I saw them. He had pinned her down on the couch and kissing her, she was kissing back and I was staring.”

 

 

 

“Bellamy, you don’t have to.” Clarke tells him and leans to his side, placing a hand to his knee.

 

 

 

He shakes his head and places his own hand on top of hers, “No, it’s okay. I want to.” he ensures her.

 

 

 

“Okay.” she whispers and rest her head on his shoulder, waiting for him to continue. She feels his taking a deep breath before he speaks again.

 

 

 

“I didn’t see it coming, Clarke. We were having fun and the last three months were great with her and in some moments I thought she was for me. But then he came, he was kissing my girl, the girl I thought it would be to have a life with. They were kissing in the couch we had sex the other week, the couch she cried on my shoulder when her boss fired her, the couch I made her watch my favourite movie for the first time when she invited me for the first time.” he didn’t cry, he didn’t want to. He had cried when he was alone and drunk, before he called Clarke to pick him up. Now, his voice is beater and in some points cracks but he doesn’t cry. He had done crying for the girl that broke his heart.

 

 

 

“What did you do?” she asks, her voice something above a whisper.

 

 

 

“I was staring at them for a long. Then Echo opened her eyes and looked at me. She pushed her husband back and stared at me. He was asking question, probably to me- I’m not sure. I didn’t pay attention to him. Echo stood up and walked to me but I pushed her back and stormed out of her apartment.” he finishes and takes another bite of his now cold toast. Bellamy is still wrapped up with the blankets, feeling a little bit cold.

 

 

 

“And then you went to a bar and drunk?” is Clarke’s next question, although they both know the answer.

 

 

 

Bellamy takes another deep breathe, “The truth is I don’t remember what happened after I left. The next think I remember is you giving me your jacket.” he swallows, “I called you, right? Or you found me accidently?” he looks down at her. She is smiling.

 

 

 

“You called me in the middle of the night, Bellamy.” she lift her head and slap his shoulder over the two layers of blankets, “You scared the shit out of me, Bellamy Blake!” she slaps again, “And you don’t even remember it!” she slaps for a third time. Bellamy just smiles every time because he doesn’t feel anything and he is sure Clarke knows it too.

 

 

 

She is joking. She is not mad at him at all, yes she was worried sick from the moment he called till the moment she found him, but isn’t mad at him. Once she is done slapping the blanket she nags her shoulder to his and leans back, giving him a last smile.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry okay.” he says, his voice is getting back to normal, “But I can’t control everything that happens in my excellent brain. I’m not perfect.”

 

 

 

“Oh, my friend, you are far from perfect, believe me.” she follows his joke. Maybe joking is his way to get over sad situations like this one.

 

 

 

“Look who is talking.” he says quickly and before Clarke could say anything else he speaks again, “Why I’m getting cold again?”

 

 

 

Clarke’s expansion change to the serious one and turns to face him. She places her palm on his forehead and feels the heat. She doesn’t kiss him like the other times because she is sure he is going to make a joke and tease her that she acts like his grandma and other stupid things his stupid brain will find.

 

 

 

“It’s because the fever is coming back.” she says and take the things from his lap and place them to night stand again. “You need to rest. Sleep.” she says and stands up.

 

 

 

“I don’t want to sleep. I’m not tired anymore.” he argues, “I’m just cold.”

 

 

 

Clarke stares at him from the corner of the room and folds her hands to her chest. “Okay. I think I have something in my mind.”

 

 

 

Five minutes later, Bellamy is lying on the couch with both blankets covering him and Clarke sitting on a pillow on the floor, leaning her back on the couch near his middle. She has a giant bowl of chips and pop corns on her laps and they watch the ‘Things you didn’t know about Greek Mythology - Episode 04’ on DVD.

 

 

 

“So, this is what girls do after a break up, huh?” Bellamy asks a second before Clarke shoves a pop corn in his mouth. He has his hands under the blankets so Clarke feeds him.

 

 

 

“Yes. Something like this. But usually we are not sick or watch boring documentary series.” she teases him.

 

 

 

“Ha ha.” he says and opens his mouth wide open for Clarke to feed him again.

 

 

 

They spent the rest of the night like this. In some point the chips and pop corns are finished and they left only with the documentary playing on the TV. Clarke fell asleep halfway through the episode and Bellamy noticed it but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to wake her up for a second time tonight. He fell asleep not long after to her light snore.

 

 

 

When Clarke opens her eyes again, someone is knocking at her door. She pushes herself up and rubs her fingers on her eyes. She looks down at her watch, _Who the hell is up in 8.30 am on Saturdays?_ she asks herself and opens the door. She comes face to face with the person she didn’t expect the most.

 

 

 

“Clarke.” the girl says. She looks tired, like she didn’t sleep all night.

 

 

 

“Echo.” Clarke says and fold her hands on her chest, “What do you want?” her voice is hard, not hiding the her dislike towards the other girl.

 

 

 

“Bellamy. Is he here?” Echo asks a moment later, ignoring Clarke tone.

 

 

 

“No. He is not.” she says, “And you should leave him alone. You done enough damage to him. Just- just forget about him. Okay?” she suddenly snaps.

 

 

 

“Of course he told you. He is here, right? Always telling how amazing you are how lucky he is to have you in his life!” Echo shouts and takes a step forward.

 

 

 

“Hey, where do you think you’re doing?” Clarke stops her with a hand on her chest, “He is sleeping. Be quiet or God help me.” she whispers, pushing the girl back, out of her apartment.

 

Echo shakes Clarke’s hand from her chest and glares at her, “I want to talk to him.” she demands.

 

 

 

“Like hell you want. I told you, he is sleeping.” Clarke argues, not giving up on take Echo out of Bellamy’s life once and for all, “You said enough for the last three months, don’t you think?”

 

 

 

“You don’t have the right to judge me, okay? They only one who has the right is Bellamy. And I will talk to him now.” Echo pushes and Clarke bolds in front of her door.

 

 

 

“Well, not as long as I’m here. And it’s Saturdays. I don’t have everything else to do but to take care of my sick heartbroken best friend.” Clarke snaps.

 

“Sick?” Echo laughs, “This is what you call the first night you have sex with him?” she laughs again, “It was perfect for you Clarke, wasn’t it? I bet he came here crying to you and you took advantage of it- Of him. How long have you been waiting for a moment like this to-”

 

 

 

Echo never got to finish her thoughts because Clarke slapped her. The two girls just glared at its other for an eternity when Clarke spoke again.

 

 

 

“I don’t give a shit of what you think about me.” she starts, “All I care now is Bellamy and if you ever loved him, just- just leave him alone. Is the best for both of you. You have your life, your husband. Bellamy has me. Like it or not this is the truth and you have to respect it. Leave him alone and maybe he will forgive you sometime. Although I hope not.” Clarke finishes and brings a hand to the door to close it.

 

 

 

“I will leave him alone.” Echo stops the door before she closes it, “I just want to talk to him one last time. To explain myself to tell that I’m sorry. You can’t forbid me this.”

 

 

 

“He doesn’t want to talk to you.” Clarke pushes the door close again only for Echo to stop her again.

 

 

 

“You don’t get to speak for him.” the older woman snaps and pushes the door open.

 

 

 

“Actually she gets to talk for me.” a deep voice comes from behind Clarke and both girls turn to the sound, “Because she is always right, I don’t want to talk to you, Echo.” Bellamy continues and stops next to Clarke, staring at the girl in the other side of the door.

 

 

 

“Bellamy-”

 

 

 

“Echo. Don’t.” Bellamy cuts her off. “I don’t want to hear anything for you.” he says and Echo takes a step forwards, going to cup his face but Bellamy grabs her hand and throw them downwards. “I want you to leave.”

 

 

 

“Bellamy.” Echo tries again but Bellamy stops her.

 

 

 

“Echo asked something. Please, just leave us alone. It okay, I forgive you. Just go.” he asks gently and suddenly a wave of nausea gets him. Clarke turns to him as soon as she sees him leaning his head to the doorway and grabs his shoulders.

 

 

 

“Bellamy? You okay?” she asks, “You shouldn’t be up. You are rick.” she place a hand on his forehead to test for the fever he had the last time she checked him.

 

 

 

“I'm okay.” Bellamy whispers and lift his head up again, facing Echo for the last time, “Go. I don’t want to talk to you. Just go!” he shouts and turns back in Clarke’s apartment.

 

 

 

Clarke and Echo look at him while he disappears into the apartment and once he turned for the bedroom Clarke turns to Echo and shakes her head, “Goodbye and I hope I never see you again.” she snaps.

 

 

 

“This is not over.” Echo says and turns her back to the door but Clarke stops her by grabbing her hand.

 

 

 

“My father is a lawyer. Try to talk to him or annoy him again and you will face the effects.” Clarke threatens and let go of Echo, finally closing the door.

 

 

 

When the door is closed, Clarke leans to her and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

 

 

“Why are you smiling?” Bellamy asks from the other end of the hallway. She didn’t realize she was smiling, not till Bellamy asked. She pushes herself off the wall walks towards Bellamy.

 

 

 

“I didn’t know how good it feels to scare someone off.” she explains and takes the mug she made his tea last night from his hand, “You want more?” she states and goes for the kitchen.

 

 

 

Bellamy follows her behind, stopping for a moment in the living room to take a blanket and then sits of the table in the kitchen, watching Clarke while making hot tea for both of them.

 

 

 

“It feels good?” he questions, holding the blanket around his shoulders tight.

 

 

 

“Yeah, to protect the person you care from someone who hurt them.” Clarke explains and turns to face him, “I’m a girl. I don’t get to do these things for little boys like you often. But it feels real good. I like it.”

 

 

 

“ So, let me get this right.” Bellamy starts, “You like the fact that you had to scare of my ex-girlfriend that cheated on her husband with me for three years?”

 

 

 

Clarke glares at him and then turns her back to him, “It’s not what I said, Bellamy Blake.”

 

 

 

“Then what-”

 

 

 

“Go lay on the couch, baby boy. I will make omelets and hot tea for breakfast and give you a piece of how the girls get over the bad boys.” his best friend promises and Bellamy can’t hide his smile from the moment Clarke talked about omelets. He storms out of the kitchen and does what Clarke asked.

 

  
Fifteen minutes later Clarke came back to the living room with their breakfast that Bellamy thinks it’s more delicious every time he eats it. They spent the weekend at Clarke’s, watching movies and TV shows. Bellamy was fine most of the times, he had a little bit of fever at Saturday night but nothing to worry them. He might not be a girl but Clarke was all he needed to let the past go and move forward. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Leave a comment and let me know! I always enjoy hearing from you. Also, come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/). Love you guys!


End file.
